


Gracias Sakura

by LukaChanSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan
Summary: SasuNaru Yaoi.A Sakura le gusta Sasuke y por ello quiere "conquistarlo" sin embargo en sus planes solo termina humillándolo captando la atención de cierto doncel rubio.Entra y lee los intentos fallidos de Sakura se vuelven un martirio para SasukeSasuNaru YaoiAdvertencia Occ en los personajes.Si eres fan de Sakura espero no Ofenderte.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 34





	1. Planes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola este fic no es con una Intención de hacer bashing contra de Sakura . Solo es "humor" y quiero que sepan que no tengo nada en contra o un odio hacia el personaje . Por lo que si eres Fan espero no ofenderte .  
> Gracias por tu lectura.

Sakura siempre había estado "enamorada" de Sasuke Uchiha , el ser mas imperfecto para aquellos que lo conocían bien lo cual no era muy reconfortante por el hecho de que solo eran 5 personas las que lo conocían bien.

La ilusión de toda chica o doncel , era que Sasuke pusiese los ojos en el o ella, cualquiera que conociese a Sasuke quería mas de el y por mas me refiero a mucho mas . Muchas chicas actuaban de una forma muy madura y aceptaban la cruel realidad y solo lo tomaban como un amor platónico que tarde o temprano olvidarían , mas conociendo a Sakura ella no se rendiría a la primera ni a la milésima vez que el azabache la rechazase.

Sasuke no era no persona fácil de leer , lo mirabas y simplemente veías un chico serio siempre vestido de negro un chico que no veía nada en especial y eso era lo que le frustraba , trataba de buscar cual seria la chica perfecta para el y ella se convertiría en esa chica .

El primer intento que hizo se trato acerca de vestirse como el , ese día era una mañana no tan fría , pero ni tan caliente y ella decidió vestirse de negro , como lo hacia su adoración , semanas antes se compro unas botas negras , jeans negros , camisa negra , chaqueta negra y maquillaje oscuro .Al llegar a la escuela sorprendió a mas de uno , pues la chica normalmente siempre vestía colores "bonitos" o un rosa exagerado en sus prendas .

Vestida como una gotica , con los labios pintados de negro y un poco de sombra de color negro alrededor de sus ojos ,hizo que hasta Sasuke se exaltara al verla ; ella ante la reacción del azabache se puso feliz y camino directo a el y su grupo de amigos que la miraban como si de una loca se tratase.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué tal me veo?-pregunto viendo con "vergüenza" al azabache 

-Am -el azabache no sabia que decir - pues ...¿Se murió tu abuelita?

Primer intento = fallido 

Ese día no solo había sido humillante si no que Sasuke cambio su vestida por una no tan gótica , y esta vez la miro por primera vez pero hizo una mueca y escucho decir "Por dios ella hizo que ..perdiese el estilo que vistiera de negro , por dios sabes que el se rió de mi , que humillante "

Y entonces decidió intentar una segunda vez . Ignorando una clara insinuación 

Esta vez habían pasado a la preparatoria , y Sasuke había entrado al equipo de Americano pero el equipo necesitaba ...porristas ..."sexys".

El día que lo volvió a intentar fue un jueves , hizo la audición la aprobó y felizmente esperaba el partido contra la otra preparatoria , ahí le mostraría su sensualidad a Sasuke.

Y finalmente el dia llego que fue un sábado por la noche , donde ella y otras chicas portaban una mini falda y una muy pequeña blusa acompañada por unos pompones color rojo.

Esa noche el partido estaba a empate , sin embargo ella había notado a Sasuke algo distraído y volteando constantemente hacia donde ella estaba , como la primera vez ella se ilusiono demasiado al llegar a esa conclusión, cuando todos en las gradas (de parte de su escuela) creían que quedarían empate . Pero ella animaría a su querido amor con una gran porra las demás porristas siguieron su ejemplo y empezaron no solo a animar a Sasuke si no a todo el equipo .

Esto sorprendente mente los animo y Sasuke anoto al final quedando finalmente ganador su equipo . Ella de la felicidad de haber podido ayudar a Sasuke se puso a celebrar como loca . Todos los demás lo tomaron normal ya que era una porrista sin embargo al momento de hacer una vuelta , uno de sus pies se enredó con un cable para la iluminación haciendo que tropezase y le bájese los pantalones a Sasuke , tenia que ser sincera pues disfrutaba la vista desde ahí , sin embargo salio de su ensoñación a escuchar las risas de los demás .

Lo ultimo que vio fue como Sasuke la miraba furioso y se subía los pantalones y miraba en dirección a las gradas ella por curiosidad también sin embargo logro notar que Sasuke miraba donde había un lugar vació , ambos volvieron a mirarse y este dijo en un tono mas sarcástico "Muchas gracias , nuevamente me has humillado" y sin mas salio del campo.

Segundo intento fallido

Nuevamente con otra no tan loca idea , quería volver a intentarlo , después del incidente del partido Sasuke salio del equipo .El entrenador la había culpado por ello , sin embargo uno que otro compañeros de el azabache la felicitaron pues le estaba complicando el trabajo a Sasuke.

Este ultimo no lo entendió muy bien así que le resto importancia .

El tercer intento , lo formulo de una manera "brillante" , pues si Sasuke en parte se hacia el muy prepotente y presumido era por la simple razón que le salía todo de maravilla un promedio perfecto en todas las asignaturas e incluso en las clases extra que luego tomaban , esa era una de las razones por las cuales tanto lo adoraba .

Así que pensó , si el era asi y trataba a los demás con una grata indiferencia era por que no estaban a su nivel y entonces El a casi todo el mundo pasaba de largo .

Así que y ¿Por que no estar a la altura del Uchiha? Es decir a si el la notaria .¿Qué podría salir mal?

[...]

Era un viernes realmente agotador para demasiados estudiantes ya que los resultados de los espantosos exámenes finales , se los entregaban muchos estaban que se comían las uñas y añoraban que aunque sea con 6 hubiesen pasado .

Ese dia ella estaba con una radiante sonrisa .

-Bueno, bueno chicos traigo los resultados de los exámenes , jajaja salieron horribles -se burlaba un maestros peli plateado con una bufanda cubriendo parte de su rostro-Excepto por...

-¡ya sabemos! ¡Don. Perfección , Uchiha Sasuke!-una voz de un castaño (Kiba) realmente molesto se escucho-¿Para que le hace al cuento , Kakashi -sensei ?-

-Por primera vez concuerdo con el, profesor-hablo una chica pelirroja de gafas -

-De acuerdo , pero esta vez no solo Sasuke , ha salido ...casi excelente-

-¿Cómo que no Salí excelente? Usted dijo que...-el azabache se aturdido por lo dicho por el profesor

-Dije que todos habían salió mal y tu no saliste mal como ellos mas no excelente-

-Pero...-

-Nada , por primera vez alguien te gano , Sakura Haruno felicidades un excelente 10 -dijo el sensei y todos callaron

-¡SI!-grito feliz mientras sonaba el timbre y todos salían impresionados , mientras que la pelirosa corría feliz directo a los brazos del azabache

-Ne , ne , Sasuke-kun ¿Impresionado?-le dijo de manera melosa

-Mucho-contesto el otro , haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha-Supongo que ahora estamos...

-Al mismo nivel -a completo ella - a la misma altura , a la misma expectativa del otro , ahora somos uno para ...

-No.-dijo serio- Probablemente estemos académica mente al mismo nivel , eso , eso te hace-se acerco lentamente a ella y susurro en su odio- un rival para mi.

-¿Q-Que? Pero yo no...-

-Cierra la boca que no volveré a dejar que me humilles de nuevo -

Tercer intento = Fallido

Realmente no entendía muy bien a Sasuke , por un momento era un chico , que muy pocos se le acercaban y de muy pocas amistades ,y ahora formaba parte del club de gastronomía eso si que la había sorprendido y mas por que el Uchiha parecía tener un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al ser el único varón en la clase .

El la volteo a ver y se sorprendió por que se sonrojo aun mas cuando la vio .

-Disculpa, Haruno-san me pasas la sal - le llamo un doncel , muy bello a decir verdad , Namikaze Naruto el único doncel de buena familia en aquella preparatoria publica -Hm-rió levemente el doncel-Es lindo y algo torpe el hombre ¿No crees?

-Sasuke-kun asi es-suspiro-perfecto

-Claro-dijo algo serio y a decir verdad molesto

¿Continuara?


	2. Planes ll

-oh.-dijo algo sorprendida al escuchar la voz molesta del doncel- ¿Te pasa algo Naruto?

-No nada , Haruno-san-dijo nuevamente con voz seria

La pelirosa no le puso importancia a lo que el doncel decía y mejor se puso hacer el rico platillo que tenia en mente . Le paso la sal al doncel y después ambos se ignoraron , a pesar de estar muy concentrada con su delicioso platillo , volteo disimuladamente a ver al azabache el cual ahora tenia la cabeza baja y solo movía su mezcla con mucho desanimo .

•

Por fin haría el cuarto intento para llamar la atención del Uchiha , ese día era un Lunes , lunes el cual le tocaba a la primera hora , Química , la materia donde la maestra Anko , daba clases la loca profesora les había pedido que esta vez realizasen un experimento inofensivo pero que la impresionara de sobremanera .

Anko había formado equipo de dos personas y para su hermosa suerte le había tocado con Sasuke , el cual la seguía mirado con odio claramente contenido .

-Bueno , chicos quiero que me hagan un pequeño experimento , haciendo me saber que realmente me ponen atención en mi clase y no solo hablo como loca .-soplo con frustración- Bien comiencen , eso si no quiero explosiones ni reacciones o sustancias peligrosas

-ok Sasuke kun ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-El trabajo-hablo de manera cortante

-Bueno Sasuke-kun eres muy gracioso hahaha , ok pues leí un libro donde decía que se podía hacer una mezcla donde resultaba al final un corazón de color rosa , dice que es una manera perfecta de declaración y ...-

-¿Declaración?-pregunto el azabache confundido-¿No leerías un libro de brujería o si ?

-¡¿Q-ue?! para nada Sasuke-kun, seria incapaz de leer algo asi , solo es un manera peculiar declararsele a alguien ¿Tu... tienes a ese alguien , Sasuke-kun?

-Solo hagamos el experimento dime que necesitamos

-Ok ,-Si! , oh oh me le voy a declarar!-veras se necesita esto...-Y así comenzaron con el experimentó que esperaba Sakura que resultará

Ya al pasar un rato , los demás estudiantes , ya estaban terminando sus experimentos, el Uchiha y la Haruno estaban a punto de terminar el suyo pues solo les faltaba una sustancia y el experimento daría resultado.

-Solo falta el xxxxx y listo ¿ no Sasuke-kun?-decía muy animada , mientras veía que el azabache miraba por la ventana , que daba a conocer que los donceles , entre ellos su compañero de gastronomía , Namikaze Naruto, un poco extrañada por la actitud de Sasuke decidió terminar con experimento

-Si lo que tu ...¡Que es lo vas a hacer! NO lo hagas.-

BOM!

El salón de Química se encontraba, totalmente lleno de humo debido a la explosión , ya al dispersarse este se podía ver a una Sakura con el pelo de punta medio quemado y un tubo de ensaye roto por la mitad , después podías observar como el cabello de Sasuke igualmente se encontraba parado , pero tenia gran parte de su cabello y cara pintada de rosa con un ligero TIC en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Anko-sensei! Se encuentran bien-llamo el profesor de educación Física , que llegaba con toda su clase de donceles-

-Claro Gai sensei , solo que dos alumnos no siguieron las instrucciones!-grito molesta

-Si todo esta en orden ...¡Bueno doncelines (que les puedo decir es Gai) a seguir con la llama de la juventud!-dicho eso los donceles lo volvieron a seguir menos dos que se quedaron viendo lo que había ocurrido

-Hhaha ,el Uchiha se bien con ese color-reia el doncel de cabellera negro y pálido color-Hahaha ¿Verdad Naru?

-¡Sai!, no te burles , aunque si es algo gracioso -decía el rubio mientras miraba al azabache quien estaba sonrojado por la situación , pero a pesar de eso Naruto le sonrió, haciendo que el Uchiha enrojeciera mas

Cuarto intento = fallido

Suspiro resignada , quería irse a disculpar con Sasuke pero , cuando se quiso acercar a el en la salida , vio como este estaba acompañado de un hombre un 'poco mas alto que el , y guapo que se reía de el pues a 'pesar de haberse lavado la cara y el cabello aun tenia un poco rosa la frente y el cabello.

-Hahaha- reía el hombre -de seguro lo has impresionado hermanito , hahaha papa , mama y Dei se morirán de la risa cuando te vean

-cierra la boca imbécil-gruño molesto el mas pequeño mientras empezaba a caminar 

Ya al siguiente dia , después de la clases normales , nuevamente tenían que ir a Gastronomía , ese día según ella nuevamente la suerte estaba de su lado , ya que la compañera del chico no se había presentado y Naruto tampoco lo había hecho y eso lo agradecía.

Ese día no tenían que hacer nada en si complicado ya que simplemente tenia que hacer unas simples bolas de la arroz nada mas.

Ella levemente a veces se pegaba al cuerpo del varón , haciendo que este la volteara a verla , si embargo el la veía con una muy pero muy clara molestia. Ya al terminar , las bolas de arroz , las cuales le habían salido perfectas un 10 bien merecido había sacado mientras que el Uchiha , pues como decirlo a el le habían salido diferentes...si Así no se escuchaba tan feo.

-Sasuke-kun no te desanimes , tranquilo ala próxima te saldrán bien -

-Callate , nuevamente me has ganado - decía molesto

-Sasuke-kun esto no se trata de una competencia si no ...-repentinamente fue interrumpida por la puerta donde entro Naruto algo agitado , que al voltear hacia donde ella y el Uchiha estaba se sorprendió de ver al azabache ahí en su lugar -

-Ah Haruno-san ¿Qué...?-

-Ah Naruto , por favor guarda algo de silencio que no vez que Sasuke-kun y yo estamos platicando sobre sus bolas -dijo mientras lo volvteaba a ver levemente sobre su hombro

-S-sobre s-sus ¿Qué?-tartamudeo el doncel algo sonrojado

-N-no Naruto no es lo que-

-Si , veras Naruto kun , es que la bolas de Sasuke-kun están aguadas y mayugadas ( aplastadas), ya no lo hagas sentir mal-dicho eso , el doncel salio ,tapándose la boca , aguantado la risa y totalmente sonrojado al igual que Sasuke

Quinto intento =Fallido

Desde ese día , siempre que en la clase de gastronomía estaban , cada vez que alguien mencionaba la palabra >>Bolas<< , veía como Naruto se sonrojaba asta las orejas y miraba a Sasuke.

Hoy era un hermoso sábado , dia en el cual nuevamente intentaría algo , para atraer a Sasuke , ese dia caminando por el parque vio como Sasuke se encontraba cerca de una fiesta para niños que por ahí estaba . Sin dudarlo dos veces se acerco al Uchiha y lo sorprendió por atrás , los niños se acercaron a ellos.

-Ne, ne Sasuke-san , tu y tu amiga nos ayudarían a romper la piñata es que no podemos romperla desde hace rato-Sasuke se disponía a responder , pero ella le gano-

-Claro pequeñín , a mi y a Sasuke-kun nos encantaría-

-Eh-gritaron felices los niños tu primero señorita

-Claro-

Los niños los guiaron hacia la piñata , la vendaron de los ojos y le dieron un fuerte palo de madera con el que golpear la piñata* , seguido de eso le dieron unas cuantas vueltas las cuales la marearon levemente pero aun asi no se podía rendir.

De pronto la clásica canción de Dale , dale, comenzó y ella empezaba a dar golpes hacia donde creía que se encontraba la piñata .A pesar de que no podía , ver nada olió la colonia de Sasuke e inconsciente la empezó a seguir.

Esto alarmó de sobre manera al Uchiha , quien retrocedió con miedo al ver que la pelirosa no se detenía y seguía golpeando al viento , los niños miraban todo eso con una gran risa pues la escena era una cómica.

Naruto , pasaba lentamente por ahí , y buscaba con la cabeza al Uchiha ya que este le había citado en el parque un día antes , lo que le llamo la atención fue las risas de unos niños que observaban como Sasuke trata taba de esquivar los golpes de Sakura la cual estaba vendada de los ojos y seguía golpeando el aire y al Uchiha de ves en cuando .

Por un momento la risa lo invadió pues Sasuke gritaba ¡Sakura, Sakura detente , auxilio! y realmente que daba risa.

Pero abrupta mente la risa se acabo y entro en razón. ¿Qué hacia Sakura con Sasuke si el azabache lo había citado a el? ¿Por qué últimamente esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos?

¿Por qué razón se enojaba y se sentía triste cuando esos dos estaban juntos?

Continuara

Gracias por sus votos y comentario ,aquí la continuación espero que le gusta ,comenten y voten . 

Saludos


	3. Planes lll

Naruto con algo de confusión y dolor , se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar que le causaba tantos descontentos , tan concentrado iba que no se dio cuenta que Sakura ya no golpeaba a Sasuke.

-¡Naruto!-grito Sasuke con algo de dolor , al ver como el rubio se alejaba probablemente se le hizo ridículo encontrarlo en semejante escena que pensó que simplemente seguía siendo el "chistoso"

Con frustración se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia el rubio , sin embargo se alarmo al ver a Sakura caminar como borracha , moviendo el palo en dirección hacia Naruto.

.-¡Naruto!-volvió a gritar nuevamente ,con mucha mas desesperación , que la de antes y comenzó a apresurar su paso , ya que su cuerpo dolía y le daba pequeñas punzadas donde Sakura le había golpeado.

Naruto volteo al escuchar un grito mas cercano y como si fuese en cámara lenta vio a Sakura agitar el palo de la piñata ; cerro los ojos por miedo e instinto esperando el golpe que la Haruno le iba a dar , sin embargo no sintió nada solamente logro ver como alguien lo había tacleado al suelo logrando evitar el golpe de Sakura.

-¿Estas bien?-la voz de un varón logro escuchar y debido al sol no podía ver bien su rostro cuando ya su vista se regularizo pudo ver como Sakura lo miraba con ojos arrepentidos y una larga cabellera castaña que lo sostenía de la cintura fuertemente-

-¿Neji?-dijo confundido al encontrar al castaño en el parque-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Solo paseaba junto a Hinata-contesto el otro mientras lo soltaba y lo ayuda a levantarse

-¿Hinata?-

-¡Naruto!-escucho un grito femenino , a lo lejos , vio como la peliazul se acercaba con cara de preocupación y corriendo hacia ellos-¿Qué paso , Naruto, Neji-nisan?

-Nada, solo que alguien no sabe bien a que darle , no Sakura-dijo Neji viendo con molestia ala chica

-Gomene , Neji-kun, es que me emocione y...-

-Incluso me dio a mi-a completo un Sasuke con el seño fruncido , al ver a Neji actuar como el salvador de Naruto-Huyga

-Como si me interesara lo que te pasase Uchiha-se dio la media vuelta al igual que Hinata , que veía al Uchiha con una mirada de tristeza y pena, pero el celular de Neji vibro -Naru , tu padre quiere verte a ti y ami ,¿Por qué no se?, pero quiere vernos .

-Esta bien Neji Hasta luego Haruno-san , Uchiha-san-hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo hacia donde ambos ojiperlas se habían ido.

-Sasuke-kun-murmuro con tristeza Sakura al ver como el Uchiha se marchaba con un aura depresiva

•

El lunes siguiente ni Neji , ni Naruto , ni Hinata se habían presentado a la escuela , cosa que le extraño y mas el ver como Sasuke seguía un tanto deprimido, en parte se sintió un poco culpable .

Pero pensándolo bien , esa seria una oportunidad perfecta para acercársele.

(Nota:el de el palo de la piñata , es el sexto intento )

Este seria su séptimo intento.

En el taller de gastronomía nuevamente le había tocado con Sasuke , el cual seguía mas que enojado con ella, asta de espaldas se había sentado para no verla .

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-¿¡Que quieres!?-

-¿Haremos los panques?-

-SI no me queda de otra-el Uchiha se giro y se puso a ayudarla , empezaron a mezclar la harina, huevo , azúcar , Sakura le hecho todo esos ingredientes pero por andar viendo con las babas de fueras a Sasuke le hecho mas de la cuenta cosa que probablemente no saldría bien.

Sasuke , con la cara totalmente seria , preparaba los moldes , para colocar los panques, no quería siquiera voltear a ver a Sakura .Suspiro y se deprimió de nuevo , ¿Por qué demonios el Hyuga tenían que ser de familia rica y el no?

-Muy bien chicos solo 10 minutos mas , si no lo terminan , estarán reprobados-Sakura en ese momento se alarmo y empezó a batir con mas fuerza , la mezcla la cual estaba quedando pegajosa debido a que le había puesto mucho de todo.Sin darse cuenta Sasuke la seguía ignorando olímpicamente.

Sakura batió , tanto que la cuchara salio volando al igual que mucho de la mezcla que también quedo algo embarrada en el parte del cinturón de Sasuke. Ella totalmente apenada se arrodillo dispuesta a limpiar a su amado ,sin embargo al momento de querer levantarse no podía , algo la jalaba fuertemente . Ella continuo y continuo jalando asta que se le ocurrio mirar hacia arriba , donde se encontró con la mirada rojiza de Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-pregunto nerviosa

-Sakura -dijo este con voz de ultratumba-¿Qué demonios haces pegada a mi cinturón?-dijo en un grito el azabache

-Yo ....etto.....-

-Profesor-la voz de una mujar se hizo presente en la habitación , en la entrada , de la puerta se podía admirar a un mujer de cabello largo rojizo , y al lado de esta Naruto , que miraba la escena con asombro-¿Ustedes que hacen ?

Sasuke quiso moverse de la pena , pero al momento de caminar "¡Ah!" el grito agudo de Sakura se escucho en el salón entero , trato de quitarse el cinturón , pero no pudo , asi que con toda la pena del mundo y con una Sakura gritando "¡Au, Au, Au!" , paso al lado le pelirroja y el rubio con un sonrojo en la cara.

Mientras que el profesor de gastronomía , se lamentaba por esos dos , que siempre le causaban problemas , sino eran las bolas de Sasuke eran los batidos de Sakura .

•

Ese día era un miércoles , donde el profesor Gai,había reunido a donceles, mujeres y varones para hacer equipo mixtos .

Ella no era una grata amante de los deportes , ya que con trabajos y se pintaba las uñas .Menos podía hacer una deporte tan pesado como esos "según ella", tenia una fuerza enorme , pero no sabia como utilizarla .

-Muy bien mis queridos , doncelines , mujer y varones , la razón por la cual ustedes están tomando la clase juntos , es por que habrá un torneo de fútbol!-grito como de costumbre el maestro

-¿Mujeres y donceles , contra varones señor?-pregunto un tanto tímida Hinata , temiendo que le dieran un balonazo 

-No. Serán mixtos-Sonrió victoriosamente El primer equipo , Sakura,(sexo indeterminado) Sasuke, (Varón) Shikamaru(Varón), Kiba(doncel), Chouji,(Varón), Lee(Doncel) y el segundo Gaara,(Varon), Sai (Doncel), Naruto (Doncel), Neji, (Varon),Temari, (Mujer),Shino(Varon) Así que a jugar!!!-

La jugada pronto comenzó y Sakura se movía ágil mente tratando de impresionar al Uchiha, sin embargo terminaba haciendo enojar aun mas de lo que estaba este.

En un intento de pasarla la pelota a Sasuke, lo pateo de un manera tan brusca que Sasuke, termino con la cola entre las patas. De pronto callo de rodillas aguantándose el dolor.

-Y le mallugaron las bolas-dijeron todos al Unisono

-Creo que quedaron mas aguadas y mallugadas que la otra vez-dijo Naruto haciendo que Neji lo mirase enojado

-Como esta eso-el tono de molestia en su voz era muy notorio

-La otra vez en clase de Gastronomia , a Sasuke se le aguaron y mallugaron las bolas-contesto un tanto sonrojado.

-Y tu s-se las vistes-dijo Neji , sonrojado y celoso

-No pero Haruno-san , si-dijo esta vez el rubio con un tono triste

.-¿Que pasa Naru?-pregunto preocupado Neji

-Es normal que ... me enoje cuando el y Haruno-san estén juntos-susurro cabiz bajo

-Bueno pues ... -Con todo el dolor de su corazón Neji tenia que dejarlo ir- No , eso quiere decir que sientes celos

-Eso crees?-dijo confundido-Ire a verlo.

Neji se quedo viendo hacia donde el pequeño Kitsune se había dirigido y suspiro con tristesa ya hablaría luego con sus padres , quería anular su compromiso con Naruto si el no lo amaba no tenia por que tenerlo atado.

Naruto, corría hacia donde se habían llevado al Uchiha con una ligera opresión en el pecho , entro a la enfermria donde Sasuke se encontraba con una bolsa de hielo el sus partes "delicadas" y tapándose los ojos.

-¿Uchiha-san?-dijo en un susurro

-Naruto-el nombrado se levanto de inmediato con un rubor en las mejillas debido al hielo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si , pero dudo que en un futuro pueda tener hijos -

-HMM-rio bajito el rubio por su comentario-Te curare la rodillas esta vez el doncel se dirigió hacia donde un botiquín estaba , después empezó a curar a Sasuke-

-No es necesario

-No importa se como hacerlo ,mi abuela es dueña de un hospital y aparte también es doctora , me gustaría ser como ella.-dijo con un toque de ilusión en su voz

-Gracias-

-Bueno termine -se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke-Adios Sasuke ..

CONTINUARA

____________________________________


	4. Sentimientos (1)

Un poco sonrojado , el azabache se quedo recostado en la camilla mientras volvía a poner el hielo en sus zonas intimas . Miro al techo y suspiro cual quinceañera enamorada vaya que le había sorprendido el beso que le había dado el doncel , sin embargo aun no quedaba el hecho que Naruto últimamente estaba pasando mas tiempo con Neji.

Aun así lo frustrarte era que no tenia derecho a declarársele o a algo por el estilo , aun ni siquiera sabia si el algún dia tuviese una relación con Naruto , los padres del rubio probablemente por su estatus social , no lo aceptasen como pareja de este.

Si era mejor hacerse la idea , de que eso jamas pasaría.

[...]

Despues de salir de la enfermería ,un poco sonrojado por la acción que había cometido se dirigio nuevamente al patio donde sus compañeros seguían jugando , mientras unos descansaban en césped verde con paso precavido se acerco a Neji queriéndolo sorprender .

-Ni siquiera te atrevas Naruto-dijo el castaño volteándolo a ver

-¿Qué?,como es posible que me vieras? no hice ruido-respondido cruzando los brazos

-Se ve tu sombra-Naruto dirigió sus ojos hacia el suelo y vio como su sombra esta ahí muy a la vista

-OK , comprendo eso era algo muy obvio –le dijo al castaño sonriendo

-Naruto , necesito hablar contigo en privado –la seriedad de Neji llamo la atención de unos chicos que empezaron a murmurar , tomo la mano de Naruto y salio del campo –

-¿Qué sucede , Neji?-dijo algo preocupado el rubio

-Quiero romper el compromiso contigo-dijo Neji serio sorprendiendo a Naruto

-¿Por qué?-

-No me amas-

-No seas tan directo. Ademas con el tiempo....-

-Naruto ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que te conozco y no te has enamorado de mi y sinceramente no creo que lo hagas-

-Neji yo...si-

-No-

-Pero te aseguro que me enamorare de ti , eres guapo , inteligente y buenos en los deportes , eres perfecto y...-

-De esa manera lo soy , pero se que no te enamoraras de mi ,aparte de que dices esto pór no hacerme sentir mal , por lastima . Creme no necesito eso , romperemos el compromiso y tu te iras con quien ames de verdad asi es el destino...-

-¿Seguro? Dattebayo-

-Si-

-Bueno en ese caso , pues tendré que buscara esa persona que me haga feliz-dijo Naruto con una resplandeciente sonrisa –

-Eres un dobe , que nunca veo lo obvio-

|•|

Un poco avergonzada por lo ocurrido con Sasuke , caminaba cabiz baja por los pasillos del instituto .

Nuevamente le séptimo intento había sido completamente fallido como los últimos 7 , ahora que debía hacer ¿Cómo podría llamar la atención de Sasuke? Claro sin quedar ambos en ridículo frente a todos.

-Ah Sakura-san-La voz de Neji la saco de sus adentros

-¿Qué pasa Neji-san?-

-Aléjate de Sasuke-dijo este directo-

-Perdón , pero ¿Qué?-

-Que te alejes del Uchiha-volvió a decir este nuevamente

-¿Por qué?, solo por que tu dices-le contesto de manera retadora mientras lo encaraba

-Solo te dire que el....-

-¿Me corresponde?-dijo con ilusión la joven

-¿Qué? Yo no quize decir eso , lo que pasa es que yo ...-

-Oh , oh claro ya se lo que ocurre, estas celoso-el castaño se sonrojo un poco aun si saber bien el por que-pero lo siento mucho yo no te amo ni me gustas asi que te rechazo-dijo Sakura mientras salía del corredor , dejando a Neji en shock

-UYUU-decia mientras ponía un cara de asco en el rostro

•

Después de la "declaración" –según ella- de Neji , se puso a pensar en un nuevo plan par que Sasuke le hiciese caso .

"Celos"

Entro al salón , y vio como Sasuke estaba ahí sentado relajado como si no hubiese pasado nada , como si no le hubiese ponchado las bolas y mallugado xD , sonrio feliz al ver que su futuro esposo era tan fuerte y valiente –según ella- cuando en realidad el pobre solo se estaba aguantando el claro dolor y punzadas que aun le daban en los genitales.

Solo tenia que esperar al almuerzo para llevar a cabo su plan.

Solo esperaba que resultase bien.

•

La tranquilidad que habitaba en el almuerzo , era sorprendente ya que la mayoría se encontraban callados o murmurando cosas , cosas como ¿Para que había citado Neji a Naruto para hablar a solas? ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Por qué estaban sentados junto? Sera que son ¿Novios?.Murmuraban unos mientras otros sacaban sus propias conclusiones.

Naruto estaba en el cielo y no notaba que estaban hablando de el , mientras que Neji tenia una palpitante vena saliente de la frente , por los murmullos que se escuchaban a su alrededor hasta Hinata –quien estaba sentada en frente de ellos-podía ver como si le quisiesen salir venas alrededor de los ojos a su primo. Solo bajo la cabeza esperando a que Neji no hiciese nada estúpido.

La pelirosa caminaba arrogante mente por el comedor mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de Neji y Namikaze , con una pose "sexy" –nuevamente según ella- acaricio el mentón de Neji sorprendiendo a los presentes y al resto de la cafetería. Sasuke que pasaba por ahí , no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la chcia que lo molestaba iba a centrarse en su enemigo en el amor , ojala y les pasase algo a los dos pensaba alegremente el azabache.

-Sasuke-kun que bueno que estas aquí-la pelirosa lo llamo con una voz un poco mas ronca pero melosa-

-¿Eh?-dijo el confundido

-Se que te duele, pero es la realidad-el frunció el seño a ver o mas bien pensar a lo que se refería la pelirosada-Neji te gano...-dijo eso mientras una socarrona sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

Sasuke aun mas enojado dirigió su mirada a Naruto y suspiro...

-Mira , a ti no te incum...-

-Claro que me incumbe hoy en la mañana después de educaion física Neji , se declaro y te gano-

-¡Asi que era verdad!-grito Kiba mientras se ponía de pie-Si son novios ,Naruto

-¿Qué? No eso no es...-

-Asi que por eso lo citaste después de deportes eh Neji...-decia con picaría Suietsu

-Oigan no es...-trato de arreglar las cosas Neji pero

-¿Qué dices ante eso Sasuke-kun? Me perdiste-dijo Sakura mientras tomaba el vaso de soda que estaba en la charola de Neji , Naruto quien trataba de retener las lagrimas con algo de furia sin saber por que tomo el refresco que tenia Sakura en las manos y lentamente se lo vacío en la cabeza , dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Callate-fue lo único que dijo antes de Salir corriendo –

-Naruto!-grito con desespero Sasuke mientras salio en busca de el doncel

-Asi que ....¿Me pagaras mi refresco?-dijo Neji serio

-Yo....-

Continuara


	5. Sentimientos (ll)

Un incomodo silencio se formo en la cafetería , mientras una cuantas chicas y donceles comenzaban a murmura e inventar cosas acerca de lo que había pasado . Otros se burlaban de una paralizada Sakura , la cual seguía en shock por la reacción de pequeño rubio.

-Wow parece telenovela -se reia Suigetsu-Pobre Naru , el a sido la victima

-Sakura-la seria voz de Neji llamo la atención de todos , incluso de la chica quien salio del shock y volteo a ver a Neji

-¿Qué es lo que tratabas de hacer?-

-Yo ... no lo se-

[...]

No entendía realmente el por que estaba llorando , pero el caso es que ahí se encontraba escondido detrás de los arboles , con un serio conflicto sentimental.

¿Qué era , lo que sentía?

¿Era acaso por Neji, Sasuke o Sakura?

Neji ... Veamos lo conocía desde niños , con el no tenia ningún tipo de relación mas allá de la amistad pero , a pesar de eso iban a casarse Iban .Los sentimientos por Neji estaban aclarados , ese chico siempre seria un de los mejores amigos que pudo tener.

Sakura. A ella la conocía de apenas unos cuantos años al comienzo de la secundaria ,al principio se le hacia extraña la chica , mas su aspecto que su actitud . ¿Cabello rosa? Wow impresionante de que color seria el cabello de sus padres?. A decir verdad la chica últimamente parecía mas cercana a Sasuke...

Sasuke Uchiha

El chico guapo de la escuela ... bueno o al menos eso decían -Penso mientras se sonrojaba levemente- Aquel chico que con las personas era sumamente frió ... sin embargo siempre que tenia una conversación con el , el varón tartamudeaba y sudaba mucho , eso si que era mas raro que Sakura ... A pesar de lo raro que Sasuke se pudiese ser a el le ponía feliz el hecho de el Uchiha se abriese con el ... solo con el y nadie mas.

Ahora que lo pensaba de manera mas detallada , conocía al Uchiha -al igual que a Sakura - desde la secundaria .Aun recordaba cuando el chico se le acerco presentadose , con modales todo sonrojado y tartamudeando , sin mencionar los amigos de este lo animaban desde atrás . Muchos pensaban que el no se daba cuenta de muchas cosas , por es algunos le llamaban Dobe . Sin embargo no pudo contestarle como se debía pues la molesta llamada de su abuelo Jiraiya de que se tenían que ir en carro a no se que cosa , hicieron que con un simple "Mucho gusto " se alejara del chico corriendo hacia su abuelo el cual le mando una mirada de advertencia al moreno . El cual se encontraba algo paralizado en la acera.

¿Qué tipo de relación tenia Sasuke con Sakura?

En realidad se sabia que Sasuke a diario recibía muchas declaraciones de tanto donceles , mujeres y rara ve hombres , todas y cada una de ellas rechazadas con un simple "Me gusta alguien mas" dejando a todos con la duda de ¿Quién le gustaba al galán de la Preparatoria? .

De los pocos encuentros que había tenido con Sasuke unos debía de admitir , eran muy graciosos mientras que otros se malinterpretaban o eran extraños , como el de aquella vez en la secundaria , donde el platicaba con sus amigos sobre como se había vestido Tayuya a razón de una apuesta perdida , todo de negro y con un horrible tono de maquillaje .

Ese día también Sakura se había vestido de negro y vaya que se veían ridículas , junto a sus amigos se reía , cuando Sasuke entro al salón y escucho todo , lo que Sai su amigo decía.

-Ahahaha vieron a Sakura y a la otra joder que pena vestirse de negro para copiarle a alguien y sin mencionar al Sasuke.- en ese momento el paro de reír y con preocupación volteo a ver hacia donde estaba el Uchiha , solo para ver que este se encontraba con una aura depresiva haciendo que el se sintiera mal.

La segunda vez fue en el partido ya en la preparatoria , el se había presentado para apoyar a su equipo y ahí estaba Sasuke ...y Sakura en el campo a decir verdad el no era muy fan de el futbol americano pero ese dia el hecho de que Sasuke estaba ahí le hizo ir , Sin saber bien claramente el por que .

Después de que Sasuke anotara la anotación ganadora su celular vibro y tuvo que irse su padre y su abuelo le llamaban urgentemente , ya al estar por el pasillo las risas se comenzaron a escuchar y por curiosidad regreso y vio como Sasuke estaba con los pantalones abajo y Sakura el en suelo con ellos.

Nuevamente la ira y tristeza se apoderaron de el y salio hacia su destino.

Cada encuentro extraño que tenia con el Uchiha , le hacia sentir muchas cosas , muchos sentimientos , entre ellos felicidad , tristeza ..ira... celos....¿Celos? .

Realmente lo que sentía en ese momento¿ eran celos?. O simple vergüenza como aquella vez de las bolas de Sasuke , o de la piñata u lo de el balonazo nuevamente en las bolas de Uchiha .

Celos aquello que Neji le había dicho que sentía . ¡Entonces ahora todo tenia sentido! ¡Le gustaba Sasuke! ¡Estaba enamorado del Uchiha!

¡Tenia que decírselo! O sino Sakura...

-¡Sasuke!-grito al momento que se paraba y limpiaba sus lagrimas

-¡Naruto!-escucho como el moreno le llamaba y el no pudo estar mas feliz-

-¡Tengo algo que decirte!-gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras el le sonreía a mayor

~

Salio de la cafetería , con todo el refresco escurriendo de su cabello , y un nuevo fracaso en su larga lista .

Con las miradas de lastima de algunos y las burlas de otro se retiro directo a su hogar donde tendría que hablar seriamente con ella misma.

Llego a su casa y agradeció a dios que sus padres no se encontraran y la vieran en ese estado , se quito la ropa y se metió a la ducha donde se puso a pensar ¿Qué hizo mal?

A si ... absolutamente todo

Al final ella era la que salía perdiendo , al igual que Sasuke , pero mas ella por que se sentía inútil . Pensando en todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Sasuke , debería disculparse con el ... por humillarlo frente a la persona que le gustaba.

[...]

10 años , 10 largos años que había pasado desde que dejo atrás a la inmadura adolecente que alguna vez fue ...

Sakura hoy en día se sentía muy feliz de ser como era en la actualidad , al dia siguiente cuando se quería disculpar. Misteriosamente Neji , Hinata , Sasuke y Naruto , no regresaron a la escuela dejándola un poco culpable al pensar que fue por su culpa que la dejaron.

Pero a pesar de eso hoy era una famosa bueno no famosa pero buena enfermera , no estaba casada , pero no tenia miedo de volver a enamorarse .

Todos los días ella tenia una rutina , levantarse , desayunar ,bañarse e ir a su trabajo al hospital *Senju* donde le iba muy bien e incluso había conocido a Tsunade Senju la famosa doctora la cual misteriosamente aun permanecía joven.

Caminaba tranquilamente asta que alguien choco con ella, dispuesta a reclamar furiosa a aquel idiota ... se quedo sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba .

-Sasuke-Susurro débilmente

-Sakura -suspiro - Cuanto tiempo-

-Si..etto ¿Cómo te ah ido?-

-Bien supongo-

-¿Qué haces aquí , acaso estas enfermo? -

-No de hecho eh venido a recoger a mi esposo y a mi segundo bebe- le respondió el hombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro , una sonrisa que ella jamas había visto , vaya que Sasuke ahora era muy feliz -

-Vaya... Felicidades -ella lo miro y suspiro por fin se podría disculpar con el después de tantos años- Lo siento Sasuke

-Eh Por que?-

-Bueno , técnicamente te hice pasar mil vergüenzas en la secundaria y la preparatoria sin mencionar que casi por mi culpa y no tienes hijos -

-Ah eso , en realidad es todo lo contrario ¿Sabes? , Gracias a eso mi esposo se fue enamorando de mi . Naruto gracias a eso se enamoro de mi , a pesar de que su abuelo no me aceptaba cuando me presento a su familia logre que me aceptara y mira ahora estoy casado con el, ese día cuando el te vacío el refresco en la cabeza me hice su novio-djo finalmente el Uchiha dejando a Sakura sorprendida por todo-A si que ....-

-Gracias Sakura-le volvió a decir el moreno con una gran sonrisa , ella no pudo evitar llorar -

-Denada Sasuke-

Fin...

Notas finales:  
Perdonen lo horrores de ortografía espero que les guste


	6. Epílogo.

Un doncel rubio se encontraba , en una cama de hospital cargando un pequeño bulto , de piel blanca , con apenas y una pequeña pelusita de cabello azabache .Sonrió como siempre lo hacia y apretó un poco mas el agarre del pequeño bebe que cargaba se sentía tan ansioso y emocionado -A pesar de ser su segunda vez ahí - Se sentía tan feliz por estar nuevamente ahí pues si no Menma no se encontraría ahí .

-Naru-una delicada voz lo llamo

-Hinata-dijo en un susurro

-¿Cómo esta Menma?-pregunto la chica mientras se acerca al doncel -

-Bien ¿Cómo esta tu pequeña Himawari? -esta vez pregunto el doncel

-Bien-rio - Se parece tanto a Neji, aunque eso me preocupa , espero que no sea tan paranoica como lo es el-ambos rieron mientras comenzaban a platicar sobre cosas tribales, Sasuke entro haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran un poco -

-Hola Naru , Hinata-

-Sasuke-kun-

-Teme-

-Otra vez con eso Dobe-

-Le quitas la gracia a eso de los apodos Sasuke-gruño el doncel mientras inflaba las mejillas y comenzaba a arrullar a Menma quien se quería despertar , mientras que Sasuke rodó los ojos y a Hinata le bajaron dos gotas por la sien-Tardaste

-Me encontré con alguien-respondió mientras se acercaba a Naruto y le daba una pañalera y sacaba su ropa-

-¿Quién? ¿Lo conozco? ¿ Era hombre , doncel o mujer? ¿Era tu ex?-de un momento a otro Naruto le empezó hacer un interrogatorio , con un notable toque de celos en su voz -¡Teme , respóndeme!-

-Haber-suspiro- Si , mujer, No...sabes perfectamente que con el único con el que me relacionado emocional y físicamente es contigo -respondió con tranquilidad mientras tomaba a Menma y lo arrullaba

-No me dijiste quien era-contesto sonrojado por la respuesta de la tercera pregunta

-Sakura Haruno-

-¿¡Sakura!?-respondieron algo alarmados tanto Hinata como Naruto

-Sasuke-kun -empezo Hinata-¿Cómo es que...

-No Hinata no lo malinterpretes , ella trabaja aquí y fue pura casualidad que nos encontráramos -

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-dijo Naruto algo molesto

-No , te pongas celoso , ella se sorprendió al verme y me pidió disculpas por todo lo que me hizo en la secundaria y preparatoria , ya sabes lo de avergonzarme siempre frente a ti y todo eso ....-

-Y tu que le respondiste?-hablo esta vez HInata

-Le di las gracias -dijo casi en un susurro pero los otros dos lo escucharon bien, Naruto solo sonrió y se sonrojo mientras se iba y se cambiaba de ropa , mientras que Hinata lo miraba confundida-

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo ella te humillo y...-

-Bueno gracias a ello Naruto se enamoro de mi , gracias a eso me presto atención , gracias a Sakura el es mi esposo , el padre de mis hijos-Dijo de manera nostálgica y cariñosa Sasuke , haciendo que a Hinata se le aguadaran los ojos -¿Hinata?

-¡Eres muy romántico y tierno, Sasuke-kun! ¡Como quisiera que Neji me dijera cosas así de lindas-lloro mas fuerte la chica-

-Ok jejeje -la miro como cosa rara y dijo en un susurro-Que rara

-Vámonos-dijo Naruto saliendo del baño ya cambiado pero vio a Hinata llorando y Sasuke actuando de manera cariñosa son Menma-¿Qué les hiciste a Hinata?

-Nada, solo que tu esposo es mu romántico y tierno-dijo mientras abrazaba a Naruto y este susurraba de nuevo-Que rara

Los tres salieron con el pequeño Menma en brazos , este jugueteaba con el cabello de Sasuke . Ambos aun miraban extrañados a Hinata que no dejaba de sollozar .

Después de un rato llegaron a la Mansion Namikaze

La enorme casa resaltaba entre todas las demás , muy grande y preciosa , con un hermoso jardín de delantera.

-¡Naruto-Sama! ¡Sasuke-sama!¡Hinata-San! ¡un bebe!- exclamo uno de los empleados

-Si quieres gritalo mas fuerte Will-dijo con irritación Sasuke

-Sasuke , solo esta emocionado- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro - Will te presentamos al pequeño Menma.- Naruto se inclino un poco hacia el empleado y le enseño el pequeño bebe que dormía gusta mente entre sus brazos

-Es precioso se parece a usted , mas que a Sasuke-sama-

-A ti te importa un comino que yo este aquí ¿ Verdad? -dijo aun mas molesto Sasuke

-Pues la verdad mi jefe favorito es Naruto -Sama y Daisuke -chan -

-Quien te dio el derecho de llamar a mi hijo con el "Chan"-

-Yo papa-dijo un a vocesita que venia bajando las escaleras junto a su abuela

-¡Naruto ¡ ¡ Mi nuevo nieto!- Kushina aparecio que los años le dejaron de pesar para arrebatar al pequeño bebe de los brazos de su papi -

-Mama no seas así -

-Buenas tardes Kushina-San-dijo Hinata

\- Oh Hina como esta la pequeña Hima -

-Pues espero que bien , la deje al cuidado de Neji-

-¿Neji suele ser despistado?-Pregunto Kushina

-Neji es demasiado bueno para todo lo demás menos para sus propias necesidades , le soprenderia , si le digo que antes huía , cuando escuchaba que Hima , "decoraba" su pañal-

-Hombres-comento Kushina divertida.

-Yo las comprendo- Dijo de repente Naruto uniéndose -

-Hey, yo si soy de utilidad -Grito Sasuke

-Solo para hacer bebes -Murmuro Hinata

-¡Te escuche , tartamuda!-

-¡¿Cómo es que empezaste a salir el Naruto?!-pregunto molesta Hinata .

-Pues.....-

•

Ambos se miraban fijamente esperando a que hablara el otro , sin embargo nadie decía nada.

-Veraz yo...-Trato de hablar Sasuke , pero simplemente los nervios le ganaban

-Yo hablare primero ...teme-dijo esta vez Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-¡Teme!, entonces tu eres un Dobe-

-Dejaremos los apodos para luego... yo ¡Creo que me confundes!-Grito Naruto Sonrojado

-¿Qué?-Sasuke se quedo en shock -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Pues ... no lo entiendo ... desde que te conozco siempre andabas viéndome , y bueno en un momento pensé que eras un rarito -Sasuke lo miro con una mueca -¿Qué? Solo te hablo con la verdad y desde mi punto de vista siempre te viste así de rarito-soltó una sonrisa que hizo a Sasuke sonrojar levemente -Realmente me confundes.

-¡Pero tu a mi no!-Grito Sasuke tomándole las manos -Tu me gustas de hace mucho tiempo , en la academia llamaste mi atención y sentí , como todo en mi interior se mezclaba y se creaba un hermoso sentimiento , en la secundaria te empecé a amar de verdad y ahí fue cuando me decidí a llamar tu atención . Pero creo que se ha notado que la llame pero no de un manera no muy tradicional supongo-

-¿Entonces no quieres a Sakura?- Pregunto Naruto mientras le daba un pequeño apretón al agarre que mantenían ambos-

-¿Querer a Sakura?, por favor a Sakura solo la quiero ... sacar de mi vida ... creo que eso es obvio-

-Pero se nota que ella te quiere mucho-Comento Naruto bajando la mirada , haciendo que se soltara del agarre-

-Pero tu me quieres a mi no?-

-Supongo- se sonroja-¡Eres un teme que solo me confunde!

-*Rie levemente* Naruto , dobe ¿Quiere ser mi novio?-

Naruto se que do en silencio por un momento , mientras alzaba la mirada nuevamente para ver a Sasuke el cual lo miraba con un brillo en lo ojos y las manos temblorosas . La mirada que transmitía era un a ansiosa , pero sobre todo nerviosa e indecisa. El con su delicado cuerpo , sentó al varón en el suelo y a horcadas de el se sentó .

Acerco su boca al oído de Sasuke y Susurro.

-No hagas que me arrepienta-

El pelinegro a pesar de estar sentado en el suelo sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban ligeramente y en su interior sonaba temblaba de la emoción. Tomo la cintura de Naruto entre sus brazos y la apretó contra el.

-Por supuesto que no-

*SasuNaru*

Ambos se habían saltado lo que faltaba de escuela , ahora mismo caminaban de la mano por la calle observando todo a su alrededor como si fuese nuevo . A esto muchos le decían "La estupidez del amor".

Naruto por su parte debía de admitir que se sentía muy bien estar tomado de la mano de Sasuke , la calidez era agradable , sin embargo su cerebro reacciono de manera rápida y para su caminata de la mano de su ahora novio ,el cual lo miro con signo de interrogación.

-¿Qué pasa Naru?- Pregunto Sasuke , que al usar ese diminutivo se sonrojo levemente 

-¡Si!-Grito alarmado este -

-¿Qué paso?-Le pregunto mientras se acercaba

-¡Me olvide de que hace unos cuantos días termine mi compromiso con Neji y mi abuelo ha venido desde Inglaterra para ver ese asunto! ¿¡Que haremos ahora , como le diré que somos novios?! -

-Bueno tranquilo ... -

-¡Sasuke somos novios desde hace 3 horas y 17 minutos , pero ahí que presentarte a mi familia hoy mismo!-Grito alarmado Naruto mientras le tomaba las manos a Sasuke y se las apretaba fuertemente -

-¿¡Hoy?!-

-¡¿Qué no me estas oyendo?! ¡Mi abuelo el que organizo mi compromiso con Neji , viene a verme para ver que mierda hice para deshacer el compromiso!-

-Ok, ok , OK TRANQUILO ,lo solucionaremos de manera , responsable...am ...¿Qué me pongo para conocer a tus padres?-

-Ahí Sasuke ....-Dijo Naruto mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente-Pues quien deberías de preocuparte seria de mi abuelo...así que ponte algo normal-comento Naruto dejando confundido a Sasuke-

-Pero no tu familia es importante?-Dijo confundido-No debería de verme mas formal-

-Cuando conozcas a mi familia veras que las apariencias no importan-

-Naruto me estas espantando...-

[...] 

Unas horas después , estaba Sasuke vistiendo completamente normal, como si no fuese a conocer a sus futuros suegro y abuelo (¿?).

-Te vez tan guapo Teme ....-dijo Naruto algo sonrojado-

-Gracias Naru...-Contesto Sasuke mientras se acercaba a besar los dulces labios de su ahora ( Desde hace 6 horas) . Sin embargo...

-¿Por esto es que rompiste tu compromiso con Neji?-

-¡¡Abuelito!! -Chillo Naruto dando un pequeño salto para abrazar fuertemente a Sasuke , su "Abuelito" si que se veía molesto-

-Se ve no sabe nada con respecto a los modales-Dijo Jiraiya con indignación

-Ero-Senin- Dijo Naruto con molestia-En esta casa , sinceramente ¿Quién conoce los modales o la vergüenza?

-¡Cierto -ttebane!-Grito alegremente Kushina mientras salía de la casa y abrazaba a Sasuke -Aun sin saber quien era- fuertemente con su brazo alrededor del cuello- Los Uzumaki y los Namikaze , no tenemos nada a que temerle , HAhaha mucho menos a la vergüenza-

Sasuke miraba atento cada uno de los movimiento de su "suegra" , su novio y su "abuelo". Su cara era un claro reflejo de que no había sabia en lo que había metido. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

[...]

Después de entrar a la casa y comer un poco , entre risotas , alguna que otra palabra altisonante, gestos y acciones totalmente "extrañas" , la cena paso y Sasuke cada vez temblaba mas .

El nunca pensó que la familia de Naruto seria asi. El único que parecía normal , era el padre , Minato , pero cuando la platica entro en calor el verdadero ser de su suegro a salio a flor de piel y por primera vez en todo su vida Sasuke supo que no encajaba ahí....

-¿Qué tanto piensas -ttebane?- Pregunto Kushina ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad-

-Nada , señor , nada de nada-Respondio con una sonrisa chueca 

-¿Por cierto como te llamas?-Dijo Minato confundido-

¡o.0!

Esa tarde-Noche si que seria muy larga...

[...]

-Vez que te dije , no seria tan malo- Trataba inútilmente Naruto de alentar a su novio ,el cual estaba totalmente decaído-

-5 horas con ello y aun no se aprendían mi nombre-dijo decaído

-Pero mi abuelo te acepto y eso es lo que importa...No habrá nada que pueda separarnos ... es una promesa-

Como si el ambiente fuese mágico el viento soplo suavemente meciendo las melenas de ambos chicos , Sasuke miro a Naruto en cámara lento , con leves lucecillas color rosa alrededor de ambos. 

Esa promesa sin duda alguna jamas la rompería , por nada del mundo.

Y bueno el resto es historia ...el como les pidió matrimonio a Naruto fue común y corriente , sin nada especial que destacar , solo el simple hecho de que un mesera callo y le bajo las pantalones a Sasuke en medio de la propuesta. O tampoco el mencionar el hecho de que Naruto en medio del parto de dio tremendo patadon a Sasuke en las "bolas". U que un dia Sasuke después de que su primer hijo Naciera se le quemase la leche , si como lo leen la leche ...pero bueno a ustedes no les interesa saber eso ¿No?.

-Hahahah todavía recuerdo cuando te patee en las bolas cuando tuve el primer parto ,hahaha -

-Naru amor ... no digas eso tan a la ligera...-

-¿Oye por cierto , no por esos golpes tienes chueco uno?-

-...-

Fin.....¿?...


	7. Extra.

"Gracias Sakura" Extra.

Recordemos un poco hace 4 años .  
Donde un Sasuke era objeto de conquista de una chica de cabello rosa y una aparente autoestima alta llamada Sakura .

¿Recordaron? Bueno ¿creen que la suerte de este hombre mejoro ?  
Aquí esta la respuesta.

Aceptación.

–¿Oye como fue que Tu abuelo acepto ? –

–Pues mas o menos , la abuela lo convencio –

–¿Como?

–Si , ella se entero por Neji todo el asunto de Sakura y pues Neji lo hacia en son de que "sintiera compasión " por ti pero ...

–Pero ... ?

–Ah jeje , mis abuelos disfrutaron el relato los hubieras visto no paraban de reír –

–Genial , tus abuelos se ríen de mis desgracias – 

–Es que debes admitir que fueron eventos únicos en la vida –

–Si claro , ¿Quien seria capaz de reírse de unas bolas aguadas , un balonazo , una explosión , un casi asesinato en un cumpleaños?

–Ah este bueno ...pff obvio nadie que ... Que... –Balbuceo un poco– Bueno no importa realmente , al menos no saben lo que paso después –Dijo el doncel alzándos sus cejas y mirándolo divertido .

–Hmmp–

[La primera cita ]

Sasuke quería poco a poco demostrar que tan buena pareja podía ser de el rubio . Por lo que a tan solo unos 3 meses de iniciar con su relación se le ocurrió la idea magnifica de tener una cita al aire libre , esta vez asegurándose que no hubiese ninguna piñata a 50 metros de distancia , listo ya con la comida se dispuso a poner una decoración para que se viera un poco mas "romántico" .

Así que limpiando un poco el árbol que se encontraba cerca Sasuke no noto que una ardilla trabajaba arduamente para poder alimentarse recogiendo nueces del árbol , por lo que las iba apilando en un montón que Sasuke al considerarlo "basura" boto por un lado dichas nueces y sobre todo tapo el hoyo por donde había salido el animalito pues lo consideró "abandonado" .  
Esto fue presenciado por la Ardilla dueña de las nueces y el hoyo . "Esto no se quedara así " pensó en su idioma .

Naruto llego muy emocionado pues esta sería su primera cita con Sasuke , cuando llego se encontró con una mesa y dos sillas y su novio sonriendo . Ambos se sentaron y después de comer un poco y platicar algo inesperado ocurrió .  
Naruto observo en cámara lenta como una ardilla saltaba del árbol directo a la cabeza de su novio "Esto es la guerra" .

Naruto poco al ver como la ardilla se quedo quieta al igual que Sasuke quiso tratar de ahuyentarla pero fue cuando la ardilla comenzó su ataque "feroz" ( por que en realidad solo daba pequeños golpecitos y leves rasguños a la cabeza de Sasuke)   
Y en un leve descuido del roedor Sasuke lo tomo y lo aventó lo mas lejos que pudo a unos arbustos "Refuerzos" chillo la ardilla antes de caer dramáticamente al arbusto , Tanto Sasuke como Naruto respiraron aliviados y se volvieron a sentar , Naruto volteo hacia donde estaba la ardilla que ahora "dramatizaba su muerte" (solo se hizo la muerta) pero al voltear hacia Sasuke otra vez este ahora tenia una paloma en el hombro derecho .

–Sasuke traquilizate , este ... Tienes una paloma loca en uno de tus hombros a la cuenta de 3 yo le habiento el pan y corremos –Dijo Naruto en un susurro , Sasuke asintió con los ojos .

¡Tres! 

Bitacora de Sasuke , ese día me cambio mucho casi muero . Nota Nunca molestes a una ardilla , siempre pregunta de quien son las nueces y el hoyo .

[La primera vez ]

Cuando por fin decidieron tener su primera vez Sasuke era el mas nervioso aparentemente , junto con los consejos de Itachi los cuales repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza , pero también debía admitir que también le pidió consejos a Sai el mejor amigo doncel en un incomodo momento donde este le contó su primera vez con Gaara (el quisiera borrar eso de su mente ) , esperaba en la cama a que Naruto saliera del baño cuando el rubio salio únicamente traía su ropa interior y las mejillas sumamente rojas . 

Cuando vio a Naruto acercarse tímidamente a la cama recordó algo que le dijo Itachi "Tal vez por ser la primera vez estén muy concentrados en hacer todo tal cual , así que mejor que todo pase por excitación"  
"Creo que hay muchas cosas que nos puede excitar a mi me gusta mucho cuando Gaara se ..."

Bueno mejor hay que olvidar momentáneamente a Sai , Sasuke se levanto de la cama y camino hasta un buró donde tenia un aparato de reproducción , apretó un botón y la musica comenzó , Naruto parecía en shock por lo que solo observo cada movimiento que Sasuke comenzaba a hacer . Primero Sasuke comenzó bien quitándose la camisa de tirantes y su bóxer de una manera que deleito a Naruto pero...

Sasuke comenzó a hacer un tipo de "Stripteases" que ... Mmm bueno se ... Veía como decirlo ... Toda una diva .  
Naruto admiraba el esfuerzo que le había puesto su novio por lo que evita cualquier tipo de expresión que le hiciera sentir mal . "Parece que esta modelando un vestido de primavera" 

Justo cuando Sasuke hacia un movimiento con la mano como saludando Naruto se acerco a besar haciendo que ahora si tuvieran su primera vez .

Itachi estaba tranquilamente en su casa junto a Deidara viendo un programa de medicina , justo cuando a el doncel se le vino a la mente algo.

–Itachi , ¿Que coreografía le diste a Sasuke?

–¿A que te refieres? –Dijo mas concentrado en la TV

–Si , se supone que le ibas a dar el de " Streppteases básico " –

–Y eso hice –

–Pero si estoy sentado en el –Dijo el rubio para así enseñarle en lo que había estado sentado 

–Achis pues ... No se entonces que paso ...

[Daisuke y Menma]

Cuando Daisuke nació todos estaban muy tranquilos pues Tsunade la Bisabuela había llevado todos los controles de embarazo por lo que estaba programado para el 16 de julio .   
Todo parecía en calma , los pacientes siendo atendidos , las enfermeras en lo suyo y Naruto siendo preparado para su parto.

O eso creía una ancianita enfermera que miraba todo desde un pasillo , pero al pasar por la sala de partos vio salir a una muy asustada Shizune gritando "Auxilio , consigo R"  
La ancianita se extraño pues en el hospital no tenían códigos fue cuando decidido hechar un vistazo y vaya que se arrepintió .

Dos minutos antes

Naruto pujaba junto con Sasuke que simulaba hacerlo , Tsunade le seguía dando indicaciones , pero a Sasuke ya le dolía su mano por no que se quizo cambiar de posición justo cuando pasaba por enfrente un pie salvaje le pego en las " famosas bolas " ante los ojos de Tsunade que sudo frío pues dicho pie le paso Rosando la mejilla .  
"Shizune llama a los refuerzos "

Pero lo buena era que el bebe salio bien.

Algunos años después Naruto tenia ganas de hacer otro bebe , por lo que esa noche le habían pedido a Deidara e Itachi que cuidaran a Dai , por lo que justo cuando Sasuke se quito el bóxer 

–¡Eh! Te deje uno chueco

A Sasuke se le bajo tantito , pero aun así Menma fue concebido.

[El cumpleaños de Daisuke]

Como todo padre primerizo Sasuke y Naruto vigilaban que todo estuviera en orden , a su lado Itachi ya estaba medio borracho y Deidara estaba considerando seriamente darle un hermanito a Yuu .Al final los cuatro terminaron hablando con los demás padres , como era la primera fiesta de Daisuke donde habían invitado a niños .

Justo en ese momento un grupo de niños se paro cerca de ellos y pensó que no lo iba a escuchar pero lo hicieron.

–Me dan flojera los adultos –

–Si , parecen robots y no decir de los que se emborrachan 

–Tienes razón de seguro quieren andar de pervertidos 

Los adultos no saben en que momento ya se encontraban jugando juegos de niños .

Itachi perseguía a toda prisa a su hermano en las "atrapadas" , Sai se encontraba "encantado " a la espera de que Sasuke lo desencantara . En otro Deidara se había caído y ahora le curaban la rodilla , en las carreras de velocidad sin querer Gaara , Itachi , Sasuke y Shikamaru al frenarse uno salio volando a la piscina , otro rodando hacia los regalos , uno cayo de cara y el ultimo si freno bien.

El ultimo juego era de preguntas , la muchacha que habían contratado para organizar los juegos se encontraba algo extrañada de ver a los padres tan " vivaces" ahí jugando con los niños , tratando de contestar las preguntas .

Itachi , cargaba a su hijo por las axilas y justo cuando el sabia la respuesta agitaba a su hijo y lo alzaba para que le hicieran caso .   
El hermanito tendría que esperar . Deidara lo castigo .

Gaara lo tenia en sus hombros pero cada vez que sabia la repuesta saltaba .  
Fue entonces que Sai por primera vez se enojo con su esposo , el pequeño Shang votimo ese día , Gaara también fue castigado.

Shikamaru ya ni ganas tenia por lo que solo alzaba su mano y gritaba "Yoooooo" , Shikadai tampoco se veía muy emocionado. Temari desde atrás los miraba frustrada " Estos tontos "

Y por ultimo Sasuke alzaba los brazitos de su hijo y gritaba "Nosotrooooos" mientras el también saltaba con movimientos raros . Los demás solo volteron a ver a Naruto que se encogió de hombros "Si supieran todo lo que le ha pasado , esto no es nada "  
Pero aun así lo castigo por sangolotear así a su hijo.

[La leche de Daisuke]

Naruto sabia que ambos habían estado en clase de gastronomía , por lo que se le hacia raro eso que Sasuke pensaba darle a Dai .

–Era leche en polvo solo tenias que hecharle el agua ¿Que paso ?

–Amm No se cuando llegue ya estaba así – 

–De seguro pasaste el curso por la nocturna -

[Al final de todo]

Sasuke recordada todo eso con cariño y vergüenza. Por que a pesar de eso el seguía con Naruto muy felices , pero ¿que pensaba Naruto de eso ?

Naruto solo se río el también recordaba esos momentos divertidos –Creo que sin tu suerte nuestra vida seria muy aburrida –

–Creo que eso te queda más a ti -

–Pues si pero tu me ganas , "bolas aguadas" hahshaha –

–¡Sasuke , no te enojes ! Te amo 

–Yo igual pero aun es vergonzoso 

Fin.

Bueno espero que les guste , Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia. Gracias por hacerla crecer tanto , me alegra mucho mi corazón que les gustase cada parte de ella , se que este extra es algo corto pero trate de dar mi mejor esfuerzo .

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
